The invention is based on a method for detecting a pulse-usable signal wherein a frequency-limited input signal is generated from an analog input signal through filtering, which is adapted to the useful signal to be detected, and the useful signal is determined from the frequency-limited input signal by an integration operation.
In electrical engineering, particularly in telecommunications, it is often necessary to detect a pulse-usable signal contained in an extremely noisy, analog electrical input signal in order to evaluate the pulse-usable signal. An obvious solution is to first filter the input signal with a low-pass filter or a band-pass filter whose limit frequencies are adapted to the bandwidth of the usable signal. The result of this process is an input signal that is limited in frequency, but in which it is still frequently impossible to detect the usable signal, because an excessive noise component is present. This component can be eliminated through an integration of the frequency-limited input signal with an integration constant that is optimized to correspond to the usable signal to be detected.
It is the object of the invention to provide a generic method that permits a reliable detection of a usable signal containing the highest frequency components and a large noise component, in combination with a high instantaneous bandwidth.